Evidence
by Daisy60
Summary: Here's letter E of my Bones part of the alphabet. Enjoy the reading.


**Here's letter E. I hope you'll enjoy reading this shot just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to get some feedback though. Will be posting some new stories soon. **

**A/N: I do not own Bones.**

**E**

**Evidence**

He hadn't seen that coming. He simply had no clue.

The phone call he had received had scared the life out of him. It was Bones they were talking about. His Bones. The woman he had loved for seven years now, his partner, his everything. The woman who was going to have a child with him. His three-month pregnant Bones.

He had grabbed his jacket and had rushed out of the Hoover building like a possessed man, a frenzied look in his eyes. He had driven like a mad-man siren wailing on his SUV, breaking all speed limits, until he had reached the Jeffersonian. He had burst into the lab and not finding her in her usual work spot at this time of day had sucked the breath out of his lungs.

She was not in limbo either, nowhere to be seen.

Then he went to her office.

Sweeping in he froze on the threshold as he saw her sitting at her desk, working at her computer.

"Bones is everything ok?" he panted.

She turned around to face him and he was struck dumb.

Instead of her usual pony-tail she had let her hair loose on her shoulders, the soft brown wavy strands lightly brushing her cheeks as she turned to look at him. And she was wearing...

"Bones..." he moaned as he realized she had those incredibly sexy glasses she had kept from that flight to China.

His mind wondered back in time and he saw himself approaching a clueless Bones whispering

"Do you know what the punishment would be for an over returned book?"

She had looked so naive, so damned edible, he had fought hard not to take her in his arms and kiss the life out of her.

And there she was again, looking at him in the same exact way. And he was lost. There was nothing he could do to hide his arousal from her. This was Temperance Brennan after all, the smartest woman he had ever laid his eyes on. The one who could kill a man's ego with just one sentence. Reduce him to a pile of ashes with a look.

"Good she said" staring at him "I guess this is exactly what I expected to happen, Special Agent Seeley Booth." She got up and took a step towards him. "Now, come in and lock the door" she commanded.

He complied then turned to his partner again, mesmerized by her tone and the wicked look in her eyes.

"Now – she resumed – I've been working on a _very_ important chapter of my next novel and I've found myself stuck on a _particular scene _between Kathy and very hot partner. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

He nodded and swallowed hard. _Oh, he loved to play her games_.

"OK then Agent Booth, I have come to realize that in order to write properly the above mentioned scene I need to collect more evidence on the two characters. I am confident the FBI has no objection to help a world-wide appraised forensic anthropologist in collecting evidence at a _crime_

scene?" she asked teasingly.

"Absolutely not" he replied matter-of-fact.

"Very well, let's recreate the crime scene Agent Booth... where do you think our famous characters would engage in sexual intercourse in a quite open to public view place such this?"

He knew exactly which spot she intended. He knew damn well her office. He had been there hundreds of times before. He stepped to the left of the door and waited for her to make the next move.

"Right Agent Booth, I see they have sent the most qualified man in the field." She took another step towards him and he held his breath in anticipation.

Having a pregnant Bones with her hormones raging wild was an experience hard to forget.

When she was two steps from him she stopped and looked straight into his eyes. "Now, loosen your tie and lower your pants and underwear."

He knew that one of the things that turned her on the most was the way he undid the knot of his tie and so he did, careful to go really slow as he ran his hands on the dark red fabric around his neck.

She stared at the way his expert fingers worked on the piece of garment till the knot was undone the way she liked. And when the clothes covering the bottom part of his body were let down on his ankles she sucked her bottom lip in awe as he stood half naked in all of his masculine glory in front of her.

_Talking about evidence... _she said to herself as her lips slightly turned upwards.

Without saying a word she slowly undid the buttons of her lab coat then pulled it open to reveal her bare creamy skin and now visible belly curve.

"Good Lord Bones!" he exclaimed.

She let her lab coat slip over her shoulders and closed the space between them caressing his chest and moving gently to his strong arms still full clothed.

"I want you to help me collect as much evidence as I need in order to carry out my job in the most suitable way, _Special _Agent" she whispered in his ear. She reached for his right hand and placed it on her right thigh, just above the back of her knee. Then she pulled it up and hooked it on his hip.

"Have you ever performed sex in this position Agent Booth?"

"Never" he answered truthfully.

"Good, neither have I. That's why I need to experiment this so that I get it absolutely right in my book."

They had made love in so many ways he could have written a whole encyclopedia but her straddling him with just one leg up on his hip was frankly new and he licked his lips at the thought of just how good this was going to be.

"You won't let go of me, will you, Agent Booth?"

"No way Dr. Brennan."

She smiled at him as she took him in her hand and guided him inside of her to let him find the right angle considering their position. She sighed as he filled her and he moaned softly against her ear.

"God Bones it feels..."

"I know" she moaned.

She started to move finding a suitable pace as he held her firmly with his strong hands. When he was sure she had found the right rhythm he started to move matching her thrusts until the heat emanating from their joined halves was simply too much to bare and they both cried their names out mouths locked in a passionate kiss.

Booth felt his knees buckle as he exploded inside her still he managed to hold her close leaning on the wall behind him.

"Agent Booth you have been an asset to my research and the evidence we have collected has been quite useful. I reckon my readers will find the scene I was talking about quite exciting. Thank you very much." she said putting her lab coat back on.

He was still recovering from the unexpected mind blowing orgasm he had just had and all he could do was to bite his tongue not to burst out laughing.

"Temperance Brennan you _are_ something!" He said pulling up his clothes, a huge smile on his face.

She did the knot of his tie and gently kissed him. "See you for lunch at the diner" she said before going back to her desk.

**A/N: how did you like that? Brennan is such an amazing character I really love to write about her.**


End file.
